


Best Friends Forever

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, No Smut, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Omega Mary, a/b/o au, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a crush on his best friend Castiel for a while now, a crush that only grows stronger when he presents as an alpha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

Dean and Cas had been best friends for years. They are neighbors that spent all their time together since their parents are friends. "Do you think I should ask Meg to the dance?" Cas asked looking at Dean who was staring at him. Dean jumped. 

"Sorry what?"

Cas sighed "Should I ask Meg to the prom? I know she would say yes" Dean rolled his eyes. But Cas didn't miss the sadness in his eyes. 

"Are you taking anyone?"

Dean scoffed "I could take anyone" 

"But if you could take anyone, who is your dream date?"

"I don't know" Cas could tell he was lying but didn't push him. 

"I should just bring you" He laughed but Dean didn't say anything. 

"Go with Meg, she's a nice girl. She'll probably be an omega when she gets older." Cas flinched at the way Dean said it.

"I don't think I would mate with her. I want to at least try and find my 'soulmate' before I settle down. And Dean we don't even know how we are going to present yet. I could be a beta or an omega." Dean shook his head

"You will totally be an alpha! And I'll probably be a beta or an alpha or something. But you are alpha material Cas"

He blushed. "Really?" 

"Of course. You're so strong and smart and caring. Any omega will be lucky to have you!" Cas' blush deepened

"What if I present as an omega?" Dean shrugged

"Than you will be the strongest, smartest, most caring, and handsomest omega out there. That any alpha would be proud to mate!"

Cas nodded "I need to shower. Feel free to do whatever"

"I know that Cas" Dean laughed "Don't jack off to me to furiously in there" He winked as Cas rolled his eyes and turned around to walk to the bathroom. 

"You wish I did"

Dean chuckled "Yeah I can just imagine you biting your lip and gripping your-" 

"Oh my god shut up!"

"And stroking up and down moaning my name" Cas covered his ears

"Deeeeaaan" he whined

"Yeah just like that but throatier" He laughed adjusting his pants. "I'll go bug Anna but you better hurry up" Dean jumped up and strutted out making sure to give an extra shake to his hips. Cas bit his lip before walking into his bathroom and striping down to shower.

 He didn't step in until the water until the spray was warm. He couldn't help but moan as he felt the hot water hit his back and work out his stress. He had been so tense around Dean lately and he couldn't understand why. He also didn't understand why he suddenly felt so attracted to Dean. Not to say he didn't realize that Dean is attractive, he had always known that, but now it affected him in ways it hadn't before. 

He poured a small amount of soap into his palm as he stroked his quickly hardening cock. He quickened his pace bracing himself against the shower wall. He groaned deep in his throat as an image of Dean shaking under him, head lulled back as he moans out Cas' name. He tightened his grip biting back a moan. "Oh fuck" 

 

"Hey Anna?" She looked up from the magazine she was reading lounging on her bed. 

"Yes Dean?"

He cleared his throat "What did it feel like when you presented?"

She looked surprised "That was not what I was expecting you to say" She bust out laughing "You're asking what it feels like to present omega?" He nodded 

"It feels...liberating. Being able to put a name to the feeling you have in your gut. Being an omega means different things to different people. For me it's strength for others weakness. Really it's what you are like as a person. Do you think you will present omega?" 

"Sometimes I think I will"

She nodded "I think you would be a great omega Dean. You're smart and caring. Great with kids if you want them. I bet Cas will be your alpha." Dean flushed a bright red. 

"Cas deserves someone better than me."

Anna sighed "Believe what you want Dean but you are a good man" 

"Well Cas should be out of his shower now" She smiled softly going back to her magazine as Dean walked out and back to Cas' room where he was digging through drawers finding boxers. He hadn't noticed Dean so he just turned to face the door and dropped his towel. Dean's eyes widened as he took in Cas' cock. It was long and thick and made Dean hard just thinking about what it would feel like inside of him. He shivered alerting Cas to his presence in the room. 

"Oh fuck" He pulled his boxers and ran to the bathroom. 

"I am so an omega" Dean muttered walking out of Cas' room and going home, not bothering to say goodbye. 

 

\----

Some time later (a few days tops)

\----

"Hey Sam can I talk to Dean?" Sam looked over his shoulder before turning back to answer him

"I don't know Castiel. Dean's not really up to snuff right now but I guess you could see him." He opened the door for Cas to enter and lead him to Dean. Even if Cas already knew where to go. Dean was curled into his blankets. Just his nose poking out so he could breath but he was otherwise invisible. Cas chuckled _He is so cute_ He walked over to the bed and was about to sit down on the edge when he noticed something. His picture on the side table. Taken within the last year or so standing next to Dean. They were smiling at each other and they were soaking wet because they had spent the day swimming in a lake. 

"That's my favorite picture of you" Dean mumbled from under the blankets. 

"What are you doing under there Dean?" Cas moved to take away the blankets but Dean stopped him

"Unless you want to see me naked I suggest you don't move the blankets" Cas thought about it for a moment before pulling of the blankets in one big swoop. But he only removed the blankets down to his waist because Cas is more classy than that you perv. Though he did get an eyeful of Dean's toned chest that made his mouth water. 

"What's up Dean? You haven't talked to me in days. Is it about you seeing me naked? Because that has happened before and you didn't ignore me afterwards." He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow in confusion. Dean bit his lip not knowing how to respond.

"I think I just need some time and some space Cas" He looked even more confused

"What do you need time and space for? What's going on Dean?" He shook his head

"Nothing Cas. It's fine, just please? Give me some time."

"Of course Dean, whatever you need." Cas left his room still not knowing what happened. 

\----

a week later

\----

_Dean?_

_**yes Cas?** _

_when are you going to start talking to me again?_

_**soon, i hope.** _

_Dean?_

_**yes Cas?** _

_I miss you_

_**I miss you too buddy** _

Cas sat alone in his room staring at his phone. Dean was still texting him but he would not met Cas face to face. Dean was going to turn 18 soon, the usual presenting age, and Cas was getting worried. In less than three weeks Dean would present and in less than two Cas would. 

There was this whole ceremonial thing that happened. You go to the temple on the outskirts of the town accompanied by your close family and friends and you spend time reflecting in the temple. Usually people fall asleep and what their body needs to do to become an alpha or omega happens, if nothing happens they are a beta, if you don't sleep you never really find out until you meet your 'soulmate' and that is a pretty rare occurrence these days.

 _do you want me at your presentation?_ Cas looked at the message contemplating whether or not to send it. Did it sound desperate? He hit the send button before he could talk himself out of it. 

 _ **of course I do Cas, you're one of the most important people in my life.** _ Cas smiled 

 _I want you at my presentation...if you want to come that is_ Waiting for a reply is torturous. 

 ** _I will be there to support you Cas, just like always._**  Dean felt giddy as he sent his replies. Cas still wanted him at one of the most important events in his life, even after all the shit Dean has put him through in the last week. 

\----

a week and a half later

\----

Cas stood at the foot of the temple and looked around at all the people who brought him there. His mother and father, sisters and brothers, and Dean. His eyes locked onto Dean standing in the crowd smiling up at him. His eyes telling him everything was going to be okay. 

He walked up the steps and opened the door stepping inside. He took a seat on the floor in front of the window on the far side. He sat there and he thought. He thought about himself, about others, about everything. And when the moon started to peek over the lip of the window Cas fell asleep.

\----

He woke with a start feeling the warm sun on his face. Cas groaned moving away from the window. He exited the temple to see his family and friends asleep outside. His eyes immediately went to Dean's sleeping form. Cas was still so happy that Dean showed up. He walked over shaking him awake. "Dean!" Dean cracked open his eyes smiling up at Castiel. 

"Hey Cas" He opened his arms for his best friend to curl into him. Cas hesitated but crawled into his arms loving the feeling of Dean. "I missed you" He whispered nuzzling Cas' ear making him shiver.

"I missed you too Dean, you're my best friend." He felt Dean sigh

"Yeah best friend, right." Cas thought that was an odd thing to say but he left it alone not wanting to start anything and lose Dean's arms around him. "So you presented?" Dean asked carefully, because as an un-presented person he couldn't smell a difference. 

"I'm an alpha" Cas responded making Dean's cock twitch in his jeans. Dean groaned softly

"I told you you would" His chuckle vibrating through Cas. Cas nodded resting his face in the curve of Dean's shoulder. He couldn't help it but all he could imagine was Dean writhing below him. He wondered what Dean would smell like when he presented. Right now he smelled like leather and cologne, and a little bit of smoke. "I wonder what I'll present as" Dean mused unconsciously running his fingers through Cas' hair. 

"About a week and we find out right" Cas stated. He phrased it as a question but he knew when his birthday was. 

"Yep"

Everyone woke up slowly. No one questioned the boys curled into each other on the ground, after all they had been doing it since they were kids. Once everyone was up and slightly awake they began their walk back to Cas' house with Cas and Dean leading the group. 

 

\----

Dean's birthday

\----

"Good luck!" Cas called as Dean opened the door to the temple and walked in. He turned to look at his group one last time. His mother and father, Mary and John, his brother Sammy, his friend Charlie, his uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, cousin Jo, Kevin and Cas (the only one he cared about being there). He shut the door and settled down. 

He spent time thinking about his friends and family, about his relationships with them. He thought about Cas. Dean couldn't help but get excited about the fact that Castiel is an alpha. 

Dean fell asleep with ease. He fell asleep thinking of Cas, no surprise that he woke up from a wet dream, and woke up thinking of Cas. Rushing outside he looked for his, unfortunately, best friend, why couldn't he be my _boyfriend?_ Dean asked himself as he easily picked him out of the group. Cas woke with a start when Dean shook him awake. "Cas get up!" 

"I was sleeping DEan!" He whined trying to ignore the scent of omega rolling off his best friend that was giving him uncomfortable morning wood. 

"I PRESENTED CAS!" Dean whispered excitedly careful not to wake up any of his family. 

"I know" Cas gritted out scrubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to wipe away his arousal. "You're an omega Dean" Castiel sighs. Dean's face falls instantly. 

"Are you okay?" He places his hand on Cas' shoulder but he quickly shrugs him off

"No Dean I am not okay" He huffs standing up to make distance between himself and the object of his desire. 

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked starting to worry

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Cas nearly burst out laughing "You're a fucking omega that's what's wrong Dean!!" Dean flinched like he had been hit

"What's wrong with omegas?" His voice was barely above a whisper conveying how hurt he was

"Everything! Dean do you know what this means?" Dean shook his head but he knew what was coming, Cas was going to leave him. Like he promised to never do; Cas was going to leave him just because he was an omega. 

"What does it mean Cas? That you don't want me anymore? That I disgust you? What? _What does it mean Cas?_ "

"It means I won't be able to hang out with you anymore. Unless one of us or both goes on suppressants. I will not be around an unmated omega."

"How do you know someone isn't waiting to mate with me? Hm? Do you think you're the only person I talk to?" Dean scoffed "Some best friend you are" He turned and stomped away leaving Cas to go over the conversation over and over again and realize over and over again how many chances he just blew at being with Dean. 

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes as he walked away. He had so hoped Cas would be excited that he was an omega and profess his love for Dean. But that was just wishful thinking, instead he got the most painful break up he has ever had and a heart that was shattered to pieces. He made his way back to his own house and crawled into his bed. 

It seemed like hours when the rest of his family showed up. Mary barged into his room "DEAN WINCHESTER YOU EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW WHY YOU- Baby? Are you okay? Dean what happened?" She crawled onto the bed next to her son and hugged him. Stroking his hair softly as he cried into her chest. "What happened?" Dean sniffled before answering

"I-I presented" he sniffed "And I wanted to tell Cas so I went and woke him up but when he woke up he said some horrible stuff to me. Said that it was bad that I'm an omega. Said he didn't want to be around me." Mary growled in the back of her throat

"I'm sure he'll come around. He is a new alpha after all. Maybe your scent was to strong for him." 

"He didn't freak out on Charlie after he smelled her for the first time and she presented just days before he did!" Mary thought it over

"Maybe, your scent was the problem" She thought out loud

"What does that even mean?" Dean groaned feeling another sob wrack his body. 

"Maybe your _scent was a little too much for him_ " She tried again Dean stared at her blankly for a moment before she sighed "Maybe little Cas was a little more excited than Big Cas wanted it to be because he smelled _you._ So he lashed out because he doesn't want to hurt you, or make you do something against your will" She said slowly. Realization dawned on Dean's face as he figured out what his mother was getting at. 

"I wouldn't really call it 'little Cas'. It's more like big Cas and Bigger Cas" She slapped his arm softly making him chuckle. 

"Go talk to your Alpha" 

"How do you know he's my alpha. He could be anyone's alpha!" She gave him a look that read like "are you fucking kidding me?"

"If you don't go talk to Cas I will call him and make him come to you" Mary threatened climbing out of the bed to go get the phone. Dean jumped up.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

\----

"CASTIEL YOU UTTER DUMBFUCK" Anna yelled down the hallway after her brother who fled to his room. She followed him to his room but he locked her out so she resorted to yelling through the door. "WHAT THE FUCK CASTIEL! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" 

"Anna watch your language!!" Her mother called after her but she ignored her. 

"Open the door Castiel!" 

"No! You're just going to yell at me!"

"Yes I am!" 

"Cast-"

"Anna stop yelling he isn't going to open the door" Came Dean's smooth voice behind her making her jump

"Dean!" She hugged him tightly "You're here! Why? My brother was a douche to you! My poor sweet baby!"Dean rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. 

"Cas, it's me. Let me in. " It goes silent for a moment

"Dean?" 

"Yes. Open the door Cas." The door creaked open exposing a red eyed Castiel. "What the fuck Cas?" Cas flinched but didn't close the door. Dean pushed past him into Cas' room and shut the door. "You couldn't just fucking tell me you like me? You had to go and insult me?" Cas didn't answer and just stared at his shoes "Answer me Castiel" Dean demanded taking a threatening step forward. 

"I-I, I'm sorry Dean" 

"Well you fucking should be! How dare you treat me like that!" Cas whimpered but Dean was still angry "I didn't judge you for being an alpha! I didn't shove you away just 'cause I got a fucking boner! Grow the fuck up Cas!" 

"I'm sorry" 

"God fucking damn it Cas!" Dean threw his arms up in the air before shoving Cas against the door. Cas recoiled when his shoulder slammed into the door but he didn't make a sound. Dean braced his arms beside Cas' head so he couldn't move. "Tell me you want me!" Dean growled. Cas gasped and looked up into Dean's green anger and lust blown eyes

"Dean..."

"Cas if you don't tell me now I'm leaving. I need you Cas. I need you to want me." 

"I love you Dean. I always have." Dean crushed his lips to Cas' and moaned. 

"God I love you Cas" He moved his hands to cup Cas' face. They stood there kissing and just holding each other, neither really knowing what to say. 

"Will you mate with me Dean Winchester?" Cas finally asks breaking the silence

"Yes I will mate you Castiel Novak" He gave him a chaste kiss "Only if you take my last name" He chuckled. Cas thought it over for a second 

"Deal" 

That was the last word he finished for the rest of the night...


End file.
